


A secret hand...

by MorganeUK



Series: 221b Secrets [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Mycroft Being a Good Brother, Post-Reichenbach, Protective Mycroft, Secrets, brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:06:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: After the blunder of Sherlock's first meeting with John after The Fall... Sherlock finds a compassionate hand from an unexpected place.





	A secret hand...

**Author's Note:**

> Now beta read by Notjustmom

 

The first night after he returned to London, Sherlock is finally all alone.

After a long visit to a surgeon, after a long overdue shower, after seeing John for the first time in years...

Alone in 221b. The familiar room is like a dark warm cocoon. 

He sighs profoundly, not knowing what to do next. It's a new feeling for him... Especially since in the last years he was always chasing someone or something. One after the other without any pause, without thinking about what's coming next...

But that overwhelming feeling of loss when he saw John with Mary. Then the violence of his assault. _Three times._ He knows he shouldn't have expected John to simply wait... But that hate was too much to bear.

His back is bleeding again. His heart will bleed forever.

The door opens and Mycroft, who of course saw everything via CCTV, enters the room with a medical kit in hand.

He silently changes the dressing on his back and stays until Sherlock falls asleep against his will. Exhaustion, he hadn't slept that much since Serbia, taking finally its toll. Mycroft took his younger brother's hand and didn't let it go for hours, before discreetly leaving.

They never talked about this night when Sherlock, even if he doesn't know or want it, needed his older brother.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you are thinking of that series so far. Do not hesitate to contact me if you have ideas about new secrets! 
> 
> It would be crazy if I'm able to go to 221 secrets :-)


End file.
